


Bloom

by Ulrica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulrica/pseuds/Ulrica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He observed him from afar; from an appropriate distance so he would not disturb his delicate existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

He observed him from afar; from an appropriate distance so he would not disturb his delicate existence.

Eren was Levi’s soul, wandering around without a proper body to dwell in. But Levi wasn’t a selfish person; he wouldn’t condemn Eren to a body, a prison, when he was as free as butterflies. So he watched him from afar, looked for him, always making sure he was unharmed and happy.

The first time Levi saw Eren, was in the library, he was looking for a particular book when the brunette walked in. Eren was all smiles and soft laughs, Levi was drawn to him immediately, he followed him home that day, and he slept with the image of an angel in his mind that night.

From that day on, Levi would follow Eren wherever he went; he would also keep track of his friends and acquaintances, making sure Eren just related to the best of people. Of course Eren didn’t knew of Levi, but how could he, when he was so innocent and naïve. But Levi didn’t mind, his presence would simply distract Eren, so it was better that way.

And so with every passing day Eren was brighter, happier, louder; Levi thought he was doing a great job. Eren was the sun rays and the moon light, he was bird and Levi was tree, he was all that Levi ever thought love would be. Sporadically Levi would remember his mother tears and sighs while waiting for his father at war, and Levi thought he could finally understand her.

As the moon grew bigger and the sun hotter, Levi thought Eren was reaching his prime, finally showing his true insides, his white meat and pink promises, his forgotten lullabies and childhood dreams, all of his choruses finally becoming one.

_"You are my one and only flower, sweet child of the pure and son of the white."_

So that day Levi thought was The Day; the one in which Eren would know about Levi, the one in which Eren would finally find a body. That day Levi followed Eren home, but when he stepped inside the house, what he found was not his white rose; it was another completely different being, consumed by lust and exposing dark, rotten flesh. Eren was with another, was being devoured by some dirty body.

And so Levi killed that monster, he sliced them open, the dark beast that had taken his angel away and the dark being that took his angel’s form. But he did it slowly, beautifully, so he could expose their insides to the world, so everyone could see his withered petals.

Levi was a gardener and Eren used to be his masterpiece. 


End file.
